


Beautiful stranger (here you are in my arms)

by DrunnkIvy



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Shuhua is a songwriter, Soojin is a dancer, lake house, you squint your eyes you can see mamamoo and bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunnkIvy/pseuds/DrunnkIvy
Summary: Soojin and Shuhua decide to go to their lake house for the weekend after a chaotic week of dancing and songwriting.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Beautiful stranger (here you are in my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> So I read some angst these days and needed some fluff to heal my heart so I wrote this :)  
> The song here is Beautiful Stranger by Halsey.
> 
> Please keep in mind that English it's not my first language.
> 
> @DrunnkIvy

**_Your eyes, so crystal Green_ **

**_Sour apple baby, but you taste so sweet_ **

**_You got hips like Jagger and two left feet_ **

**_And I wonder if you’d like to meet_ **

Soojin was beyond tired, she was exhausted. Her work as a dance teacher was something she always dreamed of, but having five classes in one evening each one lasting one and a half hours was too much for just one day. She couldn’t even eat properly between classes so when she opened the door of her house and smelled the fresh food her mouth filled with water.

Taking her shoes she made her way to the kitchen to see her girlfriend setting the table, a warm smiled spread on her lips. Shuhua was singing along to some random music playing on her phone, distracted with something she was startled when a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist. The younger smiled when the smell of vanilla and mint filled her senses, she knew that scent way too well.

= I’m home. – Soojin left a kiss on the girl’s cheek.

= I can see that. – Shuhua turned on her girlfriend’s arm to leave a soft kiss on her lips.

= I’m assuming you ordered in?

= Obviously, I can’t cook for my life. It’s from your favorite restaurant.

= I love you so much, I’m starving. – Soojin let go of her girl and went wash her hands.

= I know, I love you too. You didn’t eat today? – Shuhua took a place on the table and made their plates.

= Today was chaotic; I only managed to eat some fruits here and there nothing more. – Soojin sat in front of Shuhua. – How was your day?

= It was ok, one of the singers had to cancel the session so I came home earlier and since it’s Thursday I assumed you’d be hungry when you came home so I ordered in.

= I swear I don’t know what I would do without you.

= Probably starve to death.

= Can’t tell otherwise. – A small giggle left Soojin’s lips. – How was the session with MAMAMOO today? You were really excited when they reach out.

= It was better than I expected. They’re really great, Solar showed some songs she wrote for their album, Wheein always has really good inputs on the lyrics, I think she has some good songs she didn’t released. Moonbyul’s raps are always on point. – As Shuhua talked about the girls her eyes lit up and Soojin couldn’t help the warm feeling in her heart. – I was really shy at the beginning, especially when Hwasa entered the room, but as we spoke more about the songs they want in the album I relaxed. We exchanged numbers in the end.

= I’m happy you finally got the chance to meet them, you always talking about how they’re amazing musicians.

= I feel like a dream came true. How is Namjoon doing? – Shuhua asked as she finished her glass of wine.

= He’s good; I still can’t believe his progress. From someone who knew almost nothing about dance he has really improved. It feels like he’s more confident in his body, Taehyung went with him today it was amazing to see him hype Namjoon up. – Soojin collected their plates and put them on the sink. – It was a fun day, chaotic but fun.

= I’m happy you had fun today. Wanna take a bath?

= Only if you go with me.

= Ok, let’s go. – Shuhua hold Soojin’s hand and they made their way to the bathroom.

Soojin let the water fill the bathtub and put Shuhua’s favorite bath bomb while younger took her clothes off and folded them leaving it on the sink. She went to Soojin and hugged her from behind leaving kiss on the girl’s neck. Soojin turned to her and kissed her girlfriend, the younger’s taste was so familiar to her, Shuhua’s hands around her neck while Soojin’s fingers traced random patterns on her back.

= The water will turn cold. – Shuhua took her girlfriend’s hand and helped her settle on the bathtub taking the space behind her.

The young girl pressed gentle fingers on the dancer tense muscles, working on every knot helping her relax. Soojin let a soft sigh escape her lips as the fingers made magic on her sore muscles. They took their time on the scented water feeling each other’s presence without words. When the water was beginning to turn cold they decided to leave.

After they changed Soojin sat on the couch with Shuhua in her arms, the dancer was reading a book while Shuhua checked her social medias and that’s how they spent the rest of the night until the songwriter decided it was time for them to sleep. As Soojin held the younger on her arms she thanked for whatever superior force that brought them together.

**_I’ve never seen a mouth_ **

**_That I would kill to kiss_ **

**_And I’m terrified but I can’t resist_ **

The rest of the week was calmer, Soojin recording some dance videos for her studio’s YouTube channel and Shuhua finishing the last details of the songs that needed to be recorded the next week. Without nothing planned for the weekend the girls decide to go to their lake house, arriving there early in the Saturday Soojin made them breakfast and Shuhua cleaned the dishes when they finished.

= So what do you want to do? – Soojin asked wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s waist.

= I was thinking we could spend some time at the lake. I have my guitar with me we could sing together; it’s been a while since the last time.

= Sounds perfect to me.

The y went to the lake hand-in-hand, Shuhua with her guitar on the other hand and Soojin with some snacks in case they get hungry. At the lakeshore were two chairs and a small wood table, Shuhua sat in one of the chairs and started tuning her guitar. – What do you wanna listen?

= I was thinking of some old songs.

So Shuhua played Yesterday by The Beatles, it was really cliché to play it on the guitar but Soojin always loved this song so she didn’t mind being cliché. They spent the rest of the morning there, singing old songs, some of songs that Shuhua composed. They used to do this every weekend in the first years after they met, the dancer was a sucker for Shuhua’s deep voice , she remember always asking the girl to sing for her or Shuhua humming to some random melody when they had sleepovers. It was one of their “things”.

**_Singing in the street and playing air guitar_ **

**_Stuck between my teeth just like a candy bar_ **

**_And I wonder if it goes too far to say_ **

**_I’ve never recognized a purer face_ **

When the evening came they went back to the house to have lunch, Soojin grabbed a few things they had in the fridge and cabinets to cook them something. Shuhua helped the way she could, music playing in the speakers, food everywhere because the songwriter was always clumsy. The food was almost ready and the younger was setting the table when Soojin asked.

= Do you remember when we met?

= Of course I do, I was working in a coffee shop it was a boring day and I was almost falling asleep when you entered. I remember being a stuttering mess, I found you so beautiful. – Shuhua answered with a smile on her face.

= I had to repeat my order because you weren’t pay attention to what I was saying, I found it cute the way you cheeks were red.

= I was so embarrassed to ask to repeat your order. – The songwriter said. She made their plates and sat in front of Soojin.

= It was cute. – The dancer smiled affectionately. – I sat on one of the stool and pretend to pay attention to something in my phone but I was stealing glances at you whenever I had the chance to.

= I was concentrated on your vanilla latte and didn’t realized your eyes were on me, if I had give you the wrong drink I’d have died of embarrassment. – remembering the first day they met was left a warm feeling in the girl’s heart.

= I had to find something to talk about with you, it would be a shame if I didn’t get at least you number that day. – The dancer took a sip of her drink. – Then I saw a music book on the counter; it was the perfect excuse to talk with you.

= I remember sitting there all day talking with about music; it was one of the best days of that work.

They smiled at each other, when they finished eating both girls did the dishes, one washing and the other wiping and putting everything In its place. After that both went to the living room and put some random movie on the TV.

= You know, I love the comeback season but it’s really tiring. – The songwriter said while lying in the older’s arms.

= I agree, I had to come up with four choreos in the past months, pass them to the companies and had the lessons.

Working in the music industry for respected companies of k-pop was not an easy job, but the girls loved music and dance the fore they loved their jobs.

= Could you imagine if we were idols? I don’t I could handle the schedules.

= You’re an amazing singer and songwriter I’m sure you’d pull it off. – Soojin said.

= I doubt it, thank universe that was not our dreams.

= Thank universe. Oh I like this part. – The older said referring to the forgotten movie on the TV.

They turned their attention to the movie, but before it could end both girls were fast asleep on the couch. The tiredness from the week taking its toll on both.

**_Beautiful stranger_ **

**_Here you are in my arms and I know_ **

**_That beautiful strangers_ **

**_Only come along to do me wrong and I hope_ **

They were in their room when Soojin played Beautiful Stranger by Halsey to play on her phone; Shuhua looked at her with confusion on her face. Without saying anything the dancer pulled the younger out of bed and started dancing with her. Their eyes were locked saying things that words failed to convey, heartbeats in sync, foreheads touching, humming along with the song.

= After all those years I still love you with all my heart.

= Forever and always. – Shuhua answered.

So they sang the last part of their song.

**_Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms_ **

**_And I think it’s finally_ **

**_Finally, finally, finally, finally safe_ **

**_For me to fall_ **


End file.
